Haruka no Sora
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Tak terasa, sudah tiga bulan semenjak ia dan Haru meninggalkan semuanya. Di tempat yang baru ini tentu tidak ada yang mengenal mereka, lagipula ini Denmark siapa yang akan peduli bahwa mereka sebenarnya saudara kandung, yang penting bahagia bukan?/ Anime Yosuga no Sora with character Haruka & Sora / M untuk tema dewasa/ RnR?


**A/N: **Saya suka dengan anime ini (bukan unsur ecchi-nya) tapi lebih ke unsur incest dan gyaaa Kasugano twins itu manis banget ya~ suka dengan endingnya. Meskipun begitu, saya rasa endingnya masih agak nggantung jadi saya coba meneruskannya XD.

**Disclaimer:**_All_ Yosuga no Sora'_s chara is_ Takashi Mikaze_'s_, manga _published by_ Kadokawa Shoten. _The anime version artwork by _ATX, _directed by_ Takeo Takahashi. Visual Novel (game) _version developed by_ Sphere.

**Warning:** Incest, twincest!, Alternater ending, In Chara. Rate M untuk tema dewasa.

**Setting:** Setelah mereka tiba di luar negeri (di manga-nya mereka pergi ke salah satu negara Skandinavia). Saya mengambil _setting_ Denmark saja :D

Sebenarnya kecewa pas tahu ternyata ngga/belum ada fandom YnS huhu T.T

* * *

**Haruka no Sora**

**-forever, just the two of us-**

Yosuga no Sora © Takashi Mikaze

.

.

HaruSora fanfiction by Yoriko

* * *

Perempuan berambut abu-abu itu menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Mata gelapnya menatap awan yang berarak di atas sana. Ia menghela nafas, rasanya nyaman menatap kumpulan awan itu diselingin dengan bangunan-bangunan klasik khas Eropa lama di kota ini.

Ini Kopenhagen, Denmark. Tentu berbeda dengan desa tempat tinggal mereka sebelumnya, pun dengan Tokyo. Tak terasa, sudah tiga bulan semenjak ia dan Haru meninggalkan semuanya. Di tempat yang baru ini tentu tidak ada yang mengenal mereka, lagipula ini Denmark siapa yang akan peduli bahwa mereka sebenarnya saudara kandung, yang penting bahagia bukan?

Tiba-tiba terbesit di pikiran, andai ia dan Haru mati saja di danau pada malam itu, andai mereka dapat terlahir kembali... bukan sebagai saudara kandung. Tentu mereka tidak harus mengabaikan realita seperti ini.

Sora menutup jendela kamar, ia pun duduk bersandar di sofa—mengelus lembut perutnya. Sudah tiga bulan pula janin itu bersemayam. Perempuan berusia tujuhbelas tahun itu mengulas senyum lembut, ia bahagia tengah mengandung anak dari orang yang paling dicintainya di dunia, Haru. Sudah tiga bulan pula, mereka memutuskan untuk tidak lagi mempermasalahkan jurang pemisah—saudara kembar—itu dan sepakat untuk mempertahankan cinta mereka.

Pintu berderit, terlihatlah sosok laki-laki berwajah serupa dengan dirinya.

"Maaf, Sora. Kau menunggu lama ya? Tadi aku harus membantu membereskan galeri—"

Belum sempat Haru menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sora telah menghambur ke pelukannya kuat-kuat.

"Aku rindu Haru. Aku takut Haru meninggalkanku sendiri di sini."

Laki-laki berambut abu-abu itu membalas dekapan adik kembarnya dengan penuh sayang.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, apalagi kini ia telah hadir di tengah-tengah kita," ucapnya sembari mengelus lembut perut Sora, "kita akan membesarkannya bersama-sama. Aku akan berjuang untuk itu."

Mata gelap mereka berdua bertemu, senyuman mereka saling bertukar mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Haru mengerling, "Kau rindu padaku, 'kan?"

Sora yang dapat menangkap maksud lain laki-laki itu, memalingkan muka untuk menutupi semburat merah yang muncul di wajahnya.

"Kita tidak bisa Haru, i-itu bisa membahayakan dia," katanya sambil mengelus lembut perutnya.

Haru tertawa kecil, "Ahaha ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku akan mandi dulu."

Cepat-cepat Sora memegang tangan Haru, "Haru! Kurasa ia akan tetap baik-baik saja. Kurasa... itu tidak akan membahayakannya."

Haru tersenyum lembut, ia mengerti apa yang sedang mereka inginkan. Segera ia pun menutup pintu kamar mereka. Tentu Haru tidak ingin suara-suara aneh mereka nantinya terdengar hingga ke luar.

.

.

Sora melambaikan tangan pada Haru yang baru saja melenggang pergi, pagi sudah tiba. Tiba saatnya bagi Haru untuk kembali bekerja di galeri Mr. Edrick—seniman kenalan orang tua mereka.

Perempuan itu kembali melangkah ke dalam apartemennya yang sederhana. Saat melewati _buffet_, mata gelapnya tertuju pada sebuah foto keluarga. Jemari lentik Sora meraih pigura itu, terlihatlah ayah dan ibunya, juga dirinya dan kakak kembarnya—Haru.

Perlahan pelupuk matanya mulai basah dengan air mata. Meski, ia sudah tidak ingin mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi, tetap saja hati kecilnya sulit untuk menampik kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya cinta mereka tidak benar. Air matanya mulai menetes tatkala membayangkan bagaimana hancur hati kedua orang tua mereka dari atas sana, mengetahui ia tengah mengandung anak dari saudara kembarnya sendiri.

Tangannya mengepal, manifestasi dari semua dilemanya. Sora sangat membenci takdir, benci sekali. Andai saja mereka bukan saudara kembar. Atau andai saja kedua orang tuanya tidak meninggal, andai saja semua tidak sesulit ini... tentu mereka tidak harus lari ke luar negeri dan Haru tidak perlu bekerja.

Ya... seandainya... tidak terdapat hubungan darah, tentu ia dapat menikah dengan Haru.

Benci mengingat realita, Sora pun membalikkan foto tersebut.

**xxx**

Usia janin Sora sudah bulan ke empat, lima bulan lagi hingga bulan kelahiran. Suasana _orange_ dan daun-daun yang berjatuhan pelan, menggambarkan musim gugur yang indah di kota Kopenhagen. Tangan pasangan Kasugano saling bertaut. Sora terlihat ceria seusai mengunjungi galeri Mr. Edrick, Haru baru saja mendapat gajinya untuk yang kesekian, tak hanya itu Mr. Edrick memberi mereka buah-buahan dan bahan makanan. Di jalanan terlihat beberapa pasangan berambut pirang pun saling menautkan jemari mereka. Sore yang sepintas serasa damai.

Haru dan Sora kemudian melewati sebuah gereja, ada keramaian di sana. Rupanya ada pengantin yang akan melakukan prosesi lempar bunga. Sora menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ayo Sora, kita pulang. Kau dan calon bayi kita perlu beristirahat."

"Tidak. Aku ingin ikut prosesi lempar bunga itu."

"Sora—"

Mata gelap perempuan itu menatap Haru, "Ini keinginan bayi kita, Haru. Ia ingin aku ikut."

Jika sudah berkata demikian, maka Haru sudah tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain menuruti keinginan adik kembarnya. Mereka pun berjalan mendekati kerumunan.

Sang pengantin wanita yang melihat kedatangan Haru dan Sora, serta-merta tidak jadi melempar bunga tersebut. Gadis berambut pirang tersebut tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati Sora, membuat orang-orang menatapnya dengan tatapan heran—mengapa ia tidak jadi melempar bunganya.

"Kalian pasangan muda, ya?" tanya pengantin berambut pirang tersebut.

Kasugano bersaudara mengangguk pelan. Mata biru pengantin itu lalu tertuju pada perut Sora yang sudah terlihat agak besar.

"Perempuan muda yang cantik, pasti ini kehamilan pertamamu. Doakan aku segera menyusul, ya?"

Sora mengangguk, diam-diam matanya memandangi gaun pengantin sang pengantin wanita tersebut.

Tanpa disangka, pengantin itu memberikan bunganya pada Sora.

"Ini untukmu, semoga persalinanmu lancar dan semoga bayi kalian sehat."

.

.

Buket bunga pengantin yang didapatnya tadi, ditaruhnya dalam sebuah vas yang bermulut lebar. Sora tersenyum memandangnya. Sebenarnya, ia pun ingin memakai gaun pengantin dan terlihat cantik seperti pengantin wanita tadi.

"Haru, aku ingin kita menikah."

Haru yang sedang menyiapkan bahan makanan untuk dimasak di dapur, terkejut dengan perkataan Sora yang tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Sora—"

"Aku ingin seperti pasangan lainnya, menikah dengan orang yang dicintai. Tetapi aku… tidak."

Haru yang mengerti keadaan emosi Sora tersebut, buru-buru memeluknya. "Kita sepakat untuk tidak mempersoalkan hal ini lagi, bukan? Kita hidup di tempat yang baru dimana tidak ada yang mengenal kita sebagai saudara. Kita saling mencintai, Sora..."

Sontak Sora melepaskan rengkuhan saudara kembarnya.

"Bagaimana jika Kami-_sama_ menghukum kita? Orang tua kita? Karena cinta terlarang kita ini, bagaimana Haru?"

Laki-laki itu terdiam. Perlahan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia menyadari bahwa sepertinya mereka tidak dapat benar-benar bahagia bila mengabaikan realita seperti ini. Ia menyadari bahwa cinta mereka salah dan tidak seharusnya lebih dari saudara. Ia menyadari bahwa mungkin kedua orang tuanya telah menangis melihat mereka seperti ini dari atas sana. Tapi, jika harus berhenti. Ia tidak dapat menghentikan ini begitu saja, Sora tengah mengandung darah dagingnya.

"Kita sudah terlalu jauh, Sora. Akan semakin sulit untuk menghentikan ini. Tapi, seperti yang kubilang di dekat danau saat itu. Tidak peduli bagaimana sulit kita melewati ini, aku ingin membuatmu bahagia. Meskipun kita tidak menikah."

Sora menutup kedua telinganya. "Kita memang tidak pernah bisa menikah, Haru! Tidak bisa! Tidak ada tempat yang memperbolehkan pernikahan saudara kandung," pekiknya.

"Sora tenanglah, jangan kau pusingkan hal itu, kau tengah mengandung. Bukankah kau sendiri yang dulu berkata bahwa kita ini spesial. Bukankah kau sendiri yang berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja?"

"Arrgh! Diam! Tidakkah kau merasa bahwa sepertinya tidak ada ketenangan di tempat manapun kita tinggal?" isak perempuan itu,"Haru... mungkin Kami-_sama_ mulai menghukum kita."

Haru jatuh terduduk. Pikirannya buntu saat ini, antara emosi dan pikiran rasionalnya mengabur. Salah satu sisi pikirannya mengiyakan hal tersebut, bahwa sepertinya memang tidak ada ketenangan dimana pun mereka menetap.

Sora masih terisak, ia berjalan cepat menuju kamar mereka yang terletak di lantai dua. Namun, takdir seolah mulai menggerakkan rantainya. Kaki Sora tidak menapak dengan benar saat dirinya menginjak anak tangga teratas, tubuhnya oleng dan ia terjerembab ke lantai.

Mendengar suara jatuh, Haru kemudian berlari ke arah tangga. Matanya membulat lebar saat melihat perempuan yang dicintainya itu tak sadarkan diri di lantai. Bulir bening mulai terlihat di mata laki-laki itu saat mendapati darah yang mengalir di kaki Sora.

"Sora!"

**xxx**

Langit hitam, hanya ada bulan yang menjadi penerangan. Mata gelap Haru menerawang setiap sisi danau belakang kuli Sayori-_hime_. Pandangannya kosong, sudah tidak ada lagi cahaya kehidupan yang bersinar sana. Kristal-kristal bening berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya.

Sudah tidak ada lagi yang ia punya. Haruka sudah kehilangan semuanya, semua yang dicintainya: kedua orang tua, Sora, dan juga calon bayi mereka.

Kedua tangan Haru masih menggenggam guci berisi abu kremasi Sora, ia mengeratkan genggamannya. Masih teringat jelas di benak laki-laki itu, semua terjadi begitu cepat. Seminggu lalu, Sora terjatuh dari tangga, kondisi fisiknya yang memang sudah lemah sejak kecil, membuatnya tak bisa bertahan sejak mengalami pendarahan hebat.

Kremasi Sora dilakukan di Denmark. Lalu, dengan sisa uang yang ia punya, Haru memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang—mengunjungi desa.

Tak ada satupun teman mereka yang mengetahui bahwa Haru telah diam-diam kembali. Lebih baik Nao, Akira, Ryouhei dan lainnya tidak perlu tahu bahwa kisah mereka tragis seperti ini. Biar saja, mereka tetap berasumsi bahwa dirinya dan Sora telah bahagia di luar negeri. Seharusnya begitu.

.

.

Perlahan kaki Haru menyentuh dinginnya air danau, mengingatkannya akan kejadian beberapa bulan lalu, saat ia dan Sora hampir tenggelam.

"_Danau belakang kuil Sayori-hime dikatakan tempat dimana semuanya dimulai. Ini diyakini sebagai tempat kelahiran kemanusiaan, bahkan sebelum pulau Onogoro. Jika kau pergi ke sana, kau akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk terlahir kembali dan mengulang kehidupanmu."_

Itu yang pernah Akira katakan, Haru mempercayai hal itu. Langkahnya semakin mendekati tengah danau, air telah mencapai dadanya.

"Sebentar lagi Sora, kita akan kembali bertemu. Semoga kita akan tetap bersama."

Ia telah mencapai batas kedalaman danau, tubuhnya terperosok bersama guci berisi abu kremasi Sora. Laki-laki itu menutup matanya, nafasnya mulai sesak seiring tak ada pasokan oksigen yang dapat ia hirup di dalam air.

Di kesunyian dalam dinginnya air, Haru melihat ilusi semu dirinya bersama Sora dan bayi mereka, bayi laki-laki yang mirip dirinya… bayi yang begitu tampan, rasanya bahagia. Namun, semuanya menjadi gelap.

Haru tidak akan pernah tahu, takdir apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi, sebab tidak ada lagi Kasugano bersaudara di dunia ini.

Kemudian waktu begitu cepat berganti, bagaikan berlari menguntai peristiwa.

**xxx**

Para murid SMA Odaiba, Tokyo bertepuk tangan meriah ketika penghargaan Siswa Terbaik tahun ini diraih oleh pemuda berambut abu-abu itu. Senyum _low profile_-nya membuat para siswi berteriak histeris.

"Kyaaa! Moriyama-_senpai_ keren!"

Seorang gadis berambut panjang di sebelahnya terlihat sedikit terganggu dengan teriakan histeris temannya.

"_Urusai_! Bagiku dia hanya kakak kelas yang sok keren."

"Sora! Haruka-_senpai _ itu terkenal lho… di klub astronomi. Banyak yang mendekatinya, tapi entah seperti apa tipenya, hingga kini ia belum punya pacar. Eh tapi, menurutku wajah kalian ini mirip, ya?"

Gadis bernama Sora itu tak terlalu memusingkan ucapan satu temannya yang lain.

"Aku dan dia mirip? Itu kebetulan saja."

.

.

Jam sekolah telah usai, gadis bernama Sora itu tengah asyik mendengarkan musik melalui _headset_-nya, matanya terpejam. Untunglah kereta tidak terlalu ramai sore ini, sehingga ia bisa menikmati perjalanan. Stasiun dekat rumahnya masih sekitar dua puluh menit lagi.

"Permisi, apa tempat duduk di sini kosong?"

Terdengar suara seorang pemuda meminta izin, jelas itu ditujukan pada Sora, namun gadis itu tetap acuh dan memejamkan mata.

Tak memperoleh jawaban, pemuda itu lantas duduk begitu saja di sebelah Sora. Melihat seragamnya, pemuda itu yakin bahwa mereka berasal dari sekolah yang sama.

_Pluk._

Sebuah buku catatan yang semula terletak di pangkuan Sora, terjatuh. Pemuda itu kemudian memungutnya. Tulisan kanji berbunyi Nakata Sora, tertera di sampul buku itu.

"Maaf, ano... bukumu terjatuh, Nakata-_san._"

Sora tak bergeming, mungkin _volume_ musik di _headset_-nya terlalu tinggi. Lalu, pemuda itu mengguncang bahu Sora perlahan.

"Maaf, Nakata-_san._ Bukumu terjatuh."

Sora membuka mata dan menoleh. Mereka bertemu pandang.

"Moriyama-_senpai_?" Sora menggumam pelan.

Kedua iris hitam saling menyapa, hening dalam sekejap. Ada sebuah rasa ketidakasingan yang mereka rasakan, namun mereka tidak mengerti apa itu.

"Ano, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Kau tahu namaku. Ah… maksudku, rasanya aku familiar dengan wajahmu."

Sora mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kita baru bicara kali ini. Aku tahu namamu karena tadi pagi kaulah yang mendapat penghargaan itu, 'kan? Selamat," ucapnya dingin.

Pemuda itu mengulas senyuman hangatnya. "Ah ya… terima kasih. Aku Haruka, salam kenal ya… Sora-_san_."

Sora terkejut ketika pemuda itu tiba-tiba memanggil nama 'Sora' bukan 'Nakata'. Pandangannya kembali bertemu dengan iris gelap pemuda berambut sewarna dengannya itu. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja untuk terjalinnya kembali kisah mereka.

Haruka dan Sora tak perlu tahu, betapa peliknya kisah cinta mereka di kehidupan sebelumnya. Memang sebaiknya tak usah tahu. Biar kekuatan cinta mereka di masa lalu, yang akan membimbing keduanya untuk kembali bersatu. Bedanya, kali ini tidak akan ada lagi kata 'terlarang' dalam hubungan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

* * *

**Note:**

Ini adalah ending Yosuga no Sora versi saya :D

Sora hamil tapi kemudian mereka berakhir tragis di danau itu, lalu keduanya bereinkarnasi menjadi bukan saudara kembar. Karakter Sora sendiri memang semi tsundere-yandere, jadi yah saya sesuaikan. Kalau Haru memang dasarnya dia gentle :D

Komentar maupun review silakan ya~


End file.
